Victorious: The Next Generation
by Maple Pup
Summary: The next generation of Victorious, included Jade and Beck's, Tori and Andre's, Cat's and Trina's kids'. OCs ARE NEEDED!
1. VERY IMPORTANT - Please Read

**PLEASE READ! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

I need your help in creating OCs for the next part of my fic. I want to bring Robbie's kids into this, but I have no idea what they would be like. I think there will be 2-4 of them. Also, I need 5-10 people in Hollywood Arts. Friends, bullies, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds... Whatever you guys can give me, I'll take. Please review or PM OCs to me. If you have any ideas or reactions, review please!

**Name:**

**Age/Grade:**

**Parents (optional):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Sexuality:**

**Feelings About Gay Rights:**

**Relationship With Characters:**

**Feelings About Carmen and Vega:**

Here's an example:

**Name: **Zachary "Zach" Oliver

**Age/Grade: **17; a senior

**Parents (optional): **Beck and Jade Oliver

**Personality: **Zach is laid back and can be quiet at times, especially when Vega and Molly are being loud. He is the most responsible of his siblings, but isn't considered a goody-good. Zach is an actor and often uses his abilities to lock away his emotions, especially around Molly when his parents are fighting and she's upset. He's protective of his family and hates when Beck and Jade fight. He has a lot of friends and doesn't really flirt with girls, since he likes Cameron.

**Appearance: **Zach is taller and has brown hair that is cut short. His skin tone is in between Beck and Jade's and he has brown eyes, like Beck's.

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Feelings About Gay Rights: **Zach doesn't really care.

**Relationship With Characters: **Zach is very protective of his little sisters, Vega and Molly. He gets along with Hannah and Jayson. Maddy and Cameron are two good friends of his, but he wants Cameron to be more than a friend. He treats Carmen and Carly like little sisters. Zach doesn't like Paris and London and thinks they are rude, spoiled brats.

**Feelings About Carmen and Vega: **Zach doesn't really care. He thinks that as long as they're happy, then they should be together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - In Trouble, Again

Jade Oliver sighs to herself. Her three kids will be home for the summer very soon. Her husband, Beck, will be in charge of them.

Three teenagers! How will he ever survive?

You see, last year, Jade and Beck were both working. Jade was directing a play and Beck was starring in it. Molly was twelve, Vega was fourteen and Zach was sixteen back then. Jade doesn't really trust her kids too much now and she certainly didn't trust them at all then. So Jade got a brilliant idea. She hired a babysitter.

A few pranks and some cartons of eggs later, five babysitters have quit. Finally, Jade dumps her kids off with Trina and Robbie and their daughters, Paris and London.

As Jade thinks about the tortures this summer will bring, her phone rings. She frowns and then picks her phone up. "Hello, Oliver residence."

"Hello is this Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yes," Jade closes her eyes.

"We have a little bit of a problem here at Hollywood Arts High School with your daughter, Vega."

"What now?" Jade groans. Her second oldest, after Zach and before Molly is constantly in trouble at school.

"She got kicked out of math class and then walked around the hallway until she was caught. This is the fifth attempt, Mrs. Oliver. Could you please pick her up and have a chat with me?"

"Of course," Jade hung up.

She then called Beck. "Hey, babe, I have to go to Hollywood Arts because Vega's in trouble again. I'll wait for you to yell at her." Jade hangs up. She hates voicemail.

Guess I better drive to the school. Jade gets in her car and drives to Hollywood Arts. She is quite familiar with the principal's office there.

As she opens the door, she sees Vega there. Her daughter doesn't look guilty at all. She's on her phone, playing Angry Birds.

This pisses Jade off more than anything else. With a scowl, Jade presses the power button on the phone.

"Hey! I was just about to beat the hardest level yet!" Vega yells. "What the fuck?"

Every head in the office looks up at mother and daughter, both glaring at each other.

"This is why you always get into trouble," Jade snaps. "Listen to yourself!"

"Well, maybe I'm this way because you're such a bitch!" Vega hisses back.

"Oh!" Jade's voice has gotten icy and low. "You're in so much trouble. Just wait until we get home, Vega Oliver."

They both sit in silence, not looking at each other.

Vega Oliver has long light brown hair and Jade's eyes. She does have Jade's skin, kind of. Both she and Zach have skin tones in between Beck and Jade's.

"I hope you're scared, young lady. I hope you're shaking so hard, you can barely breathe. And most importantly, I hope you're about to piss your pants." Jade hisses at her daughter. "You're getting off very easy this time, since you're father is deciding your punishment."

Jade and Beck take turns doling out punishments to their kids. Usually, Jade's punishments are much more severe, because she believes in scaring the crap out of her kids. Unfortunately for her, Zach and Vega have picked up on her scaring the crap out of them and now it only works on her daughter Molly.

Jade is glaring at Vega and opens her mouth when the principal walks in. "Hello Mrs. Oliver. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Get to the point," Jade scowls. The principal looks surprised.

"Of course," he nods. "Vega broke a lot of school rules and will be serving detention for two days."

"Fine; you don't need to list them. Vega will tell me."

"Um, I got kicked out of class and then didn't come straight here."

"I'm not smiling, Vega." Jade snaps. "This isn't new. You need to change your attitude."

"Sorry," Vega looks at the ground. She feels bad that her mother is pissed.

"We're done here," Jade s to the principal. "Call my children, Zach and Molly Oliver down here. They're coming home."

#+#

Molly sits in the front of the car, next to her mother. "Look at my hair, isn't it pretty?" Molly shows her mother her braid.

"I'm driving," Jade says. "But I saw it before. It's pretty. You look a lot like your father. You two have the same brown eyes and fluffy brown hair."

In the back, Vega is texting her friend, Hannah Savage. Hannah and her twin brother, Jayson, are the twins of Cat and Matt Savage. Cat is actually good friends with Vega's mother.

Hannah: i heard ur in trouble watd u do

Vega: me & ur bro got kicked outa math

Hannah: how much trouble

Vega: 2 detentions & mom hasnt decided

Hannah: haha ur gonna b grounded 4 life

Vega: so is ur bro

Hannah: cat is so ditzy she 4got bout it hlfway home

Vega: lucky ass

Hannah: haha :p

Vega: i hate u

Hannah: luv u 2

Vega: g2g im home

Hannah: good luck

Vega: c u tomorro

Jade is practically seething as she drags Vega into the living room. Beck is waiting for them.

"You're grounded for two weeks, young lady. I'll be taking that phone."

Vega scowls. "Fine," she hands it over.

"Now go to your room!" Jade bellows. "Before I kill you!"

As Vega stomps up to her room, she passes Molly. "Go charm Mom before she punches a hole in the wall, Mol."

"Okay!" Molly chirps and runs into the living room. "Mom, let me do your hair. I love your hair. I love Dad's hair too, but your hair is so pretty and soft and shiny and silky..."

Vega throws herself on her bed and begins to plan her revenge. Soon, she comes up with a plan to piss her parents off so much, they'll burn the house down, while at the same time, make them look like horrible, mean hypocrites to everyone else.

This is a mean, awful plan for the innocent soul Vega plans on take advantage of, but it should work...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Saturday Surprise**

Tori and Andre Harris despise shopping with their four teenagers. Carlos, Cameron, Carmen and Carly Harris, ages seventeen, seventeen, fifteen and thirteen don't like it either.

"Come on, Carlos," Andre tells his son. "Time to look for summer clothes without your sister."

Carlos, the only boy in the family, grins and sticks his tongue out at his sisters.

"Hey, you're seventeen, start acting like it!" Tori says. "Cameron acts like she's seventeen."

Cameron rolls her eyes. That's only when her mother is around. Cameron's favorite things to do include partying and texting her boyfriend who lives back in New York.

Carly sighs. Sometimes she feels left out. Her older siblings are always too busy. She wishes she has friend her own age.

Unlike her siblings, Carmen is shy. She prefers a few close friends to lots of acquaintances, unlike Carlos and isn't popular like Cameron. She doesn't stick close to her mother like Carly, either. It's hard to be fifteen.

Tori takes her daughters shopping for bikinis. Cameron, of course, gets a neon green bikini top and boardshorts, as usual. She then helps Carly pick out a matching neon yellow bikini. Carly usually lets Cameron pick out her clothes and is the trendiest girl in her class. Thanks to Cameron, Carly sets the new trends.

Carmen, however, picks out a dark blue bikini with silver accents. It's sure to go with her skin, but won't make her noticeable, like her sisters.

"Okay," Tori says as they all sit down in the food court. "I know moving is hard, but your father and I landed roles in a TV show being filmed here. To make things easier, we're going to a pool party at my old friends' house. Jade and Beck Oliver. It's a pool party and I think you should all look good. We're also going to meet your cousins, Paris and London Smith and my friend, Cat's son and daughter."

"So it's important to look good, right?" Cameron pipes up.

"Exactly." Tori smiles. "Now, Carly, the Olivers have a daughter just your age. Beck says she's friendly and outgoing and loves meeting new people."

"Where do the Olivers live?" Carmen asks.

"They live next door to us, but since Beck and Jade are so famous, they have a very long driveway and tons of security. You need to get in using voice recognition. You say your name and it matches your voice, you're allowed in. Beck has already put all of us in the system."

"What about Jade?" Carly asks.

"Jade's not really a fan of me, but she and your father were best friends in high school."

"What about Cat?" Cameron cocks her head like a confused puppy.

"Oh, Cat and the rest of the Savages live a few doors down."

"How about Aunt Trina and Uncle Mark?"

"They live across the street." Tori claps her hands. "Oh, I'm so excited to see all of my friends again!"

Carly looks confused. "You had tons of friends in New York, Mom."

"Not close friends," Tori tells her youngest child. "Me and your father go way back with these people. When we graduated Hollywood Arts, which is where you four will be going, along with the Olivers, Savages and Smiths, we split up. Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat and Trina stayed here in LA, but your dad and I left for New York. We always meant to visit, but we were so far away from everyone else! Soon, it became Christmas cards sent back and forth, and eventually, it just died out. But now we're here and I'm so excited!"

#+#

It really is nice to know her parents are excited, but Carmen is not at all excited. She doesn't even feel like swimming in the Olivers' pool tonight.

To calm her nerves, Carmen decides to text her friend, Gina, who lives in New York.  
Carmen: hey r u busy

Gina: no y

Carmen: im so nervous mom & dad r making me meet all these new people

Gina: dont worry ur gonna do fine

Carmen: no my sibs r gonna ditch me & im gonna hang with dad all nite like usual

Gina: try 2 b outgoing ur new u can b whoever u want 2 b here

Carmen: plz help

Gina: ok heres some tips

Gina: u should b confident & introduce urself if some1 says hi

Carmen: wat else

Gina: after tht just talk 2 them like ur talking 2 me

Carmen: ill try thx gina

Gina: ur welcome good luck

Carmen: ill need it

Carmen: call me soon

Gina: i will now dont u have a party 2 get ready 4

Carmen: ur rite g2g

Gina: ttyl

"Carmen, time to go!" Andre calls.

"Okay!" Carmen slips on her flip-flops and runs down the stairs.

All throughout the two minute drive up the Olivers' driveway, Carmen's nerves build. She reads through all of her texts with Gina and that calms her nerves.

I can't believe it. Fifteen years of memories in New York and now I have to start all over again in LA. Carmen frowns. She doesn't like it.

A fluffy-haired man hugs Tori and Andre when they get out of the car. "I've missed you guys." he says. "And even though Jade will deny it, she missed both of you. She even named our second daughter Vega, Tor."

"She named her daughter after me?" Tori grins. She then spots a woman with long black hair and pale skin and hugs her. "Jade!"

"Vega," Jade hugs her back for a second.

"What Mom?" a girl with light brown hair and tanned skin asks.

"You really did name your kid after me!" Tori smiles.

"No, I named her after the fifth brightest star in the constellation of Lyra." Jade frowns. "What makes you think I would name my kid after you, Vega - I mean, Tori?"

"You love me, Jade," Tori does a happy dance. "Now give Tori a squeeze."

"Don't talk in third-person and I'll call you a friend."

"Throw a hug in?" Tori asks hopefully.

"Fine," Jade hugs Tori. "We're friends, but you can't hug me all the time. I still have a scissor collection."

A younger girl with fluffy brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes cocks her head. "I thought you gave your scissors to Vega and Zach. You didn't give any to me because you said I was stupid."

"See, Vega - Tori," Jade smiles smugly. "If I was going to name one of my kids after you, it would be Molly."

Wow, these people are so weird. Carmen sinks farther into her seat. I'm not getting out of this car until they're gone. She checks her watch. Only five to eight more hours to go.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN I know this is super short, but it's essential to the fic that you understand how Vega's best friend Hannah feels about this.**

Chapter 3 - Stand Up

Hannah Savage runs a brush through her thick brown hair until it's smooth and shiny. She makes sure her face looks fine (it does) and then stares at the big brown eyes she got from her mother, Cat. Her twin brother, Jayson, got his eyes from their father.

The phone sitting on her bed buzzes. Hannah picks it up.

Vega: guess wat im ungrounded b/c some of our parents friends r comin up 4 a party u & ur family r invited

Hannah: dont worry well b there

Vega: good o g2g c u l8r

Hannah throws her phone down. "Hey, Mom,"

"What?" Cat shouts back.

"We're invited to one of Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck's parties."

"Ooh, I love parties!"

"Can we go?"

"Sure!"

"Shouldn't you text Dad?"

"Kay, kay!"

Hannah shakes her head. "Christ, save me and my mother."

Her brother, Jayson, walks in. "Did I hear the word party?"

"I could have been naked," Hannah glares at him.  
"We were naked together in our mother womb," Jayson points out. "And we took baths together until we were five."

"Don't remind me," Hannah groans. "But we're fifteen now. And it's different."

"So?"

"So get out!" she yells.

"Sorry," Jayson puts his hands up and walks out. "I'll tell Maddy,"

Maddy, or Madison Savage is the seventeen-year-old sister of Hannah and Jayson. Hannah looks a lot like Maddy, to the point where they should be twins, not Hannah and Jayson.

"Thanks," Hannah shouts and slams the door.

#+#

The Savages arrive at the party rather quickly. Hannah and Vega hide up in Vega's room.

"Okay, I have this great plan," Vega smirks evilly. "It's perfect; it won't get me in trouble and will make Mom look like a mean, evil hypocrite."

"What's this plan?" Hannah asks, sitting cross-legged on Vega's bed.

Vega stretches and kicks back in her chair. "This is the perfect plan," she says and proceeds to tell her best friend all about it.

Hannah's easy smile goes to a horrified look. "Vega, you can't do that!" she gasps.

"What, it's perfectly legal," her friend shrugs.

"Vega, we're best friends and best friends don't let best friends do stuff like this."

"Come on, Hannah, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not!" Hannah takes a deep breath. "I've stood with you for all your pranks and your revenge on your parents, siblings and enemies. Some of the stuff you do is mean and awful, but I don't say anything, do I?"

"So how is this different?" Vega asks.

"This is cruel. You don't even know her, how could you do this? You're going to crush her, use her and make her feel like dirt."

"She won't mind," Vega frowns. "She has complete control."

"No, she won't know what's going on!" Hannah protests. "You're going to make her feel so important and happy and them run her over."

"You make it sound worse than it is."

Hannah sighs. There's no way she can win. "When you've finished taking advantage of her, still be friends and break it to her in a nice way."

"If I do it that way, will you still support and help me?" Vega asks happily.

"We'll still be best friends, but I'm only helping to make sure you don't crush her and kill her self-esteem. And no, I don't support you." Hannah frowns. She doesn't want to help, but she's known Vega Oliver her whole life.

And once Vega Oliver comes up with a plan, there's no stopping her.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN I'm not going into detail with the sex, but feel free to skip it. The last sentence is kind of important, though . . .**

Chapter 4 - New Friends and New Feelings

Carmen is lounging on a chair. She has a can of Coke in her hand and is sipping it slowly. What a boring party.

The first thing that happened after Carmen and her siblings were kicked out of the car was the introduction.

Zach is seventeen, Vega is fifteen and Molly is thirteen. It's very easy to tell the Oliver clan apart, since Molly is a carbon-copy of Beck and Zach and Vega look a lot like Jade, except their skin in a shade tanner than Jade's.

Hannah and Jayson are fifteen, like Carmen and Vega. Jayson is goofy and Hannah is best friends with Vega. Madison is seventeen and looks like Hannah.

London is fifteen and Paris is thirteen. They are divas. Hazel eyed witches with curly brown hair and tan skin, like Carlos, Cameron, Carly and Carmen's.

Carlos immediately became friends with Zach and Jayson. Cameron and Madison began comparing social lives and new trends.

Carly and Molly become fast friends. They giggle and whisper together. Paris joins them and Molly instantly begins chattering to her, too.

Carmen is alone. She is considering texting Gina when someone walks up to her. "Hi, I'm Vega."

"I'm Carmen," Remember Gina's advice.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Vega asks.

"I'm not really a swimming person." Carmen instantly kicks herself.

"Cool, me neither. Want to go inside? It's kind of hot, so I just wear a bikini." Vega throws off her T-shirt, revealing a toned, tan stomach and a full chest.

When Carmen hesitates, Vega grabs her hand. "Come on, it must be hard being the new kid. My dad told me you're going to Hollywood Arts. I know everyone there. You can hang with me and Hannah your first day."

Carmen smiles and allows Vega to lead her inside. It's really hot, so she slips off her T-shirt, like her new friend did. For the first time in her life, Carmen's glad she bought a new bikini.

Vega stares at her. "Wow," she gapes. "You work out?"

Carmen shrugs. "Sometimes."

"Crap," Vega touches Carmen's stomach lightly. Tingles shoot out from where Vega's fingers just were.

Carmen shivers. No one's ever made her feel this way.

"Come on," Vega leads Carmen up to a room painted light green.

"I like your room," Carmen looks around. There's a lot of trophies on a bookshelf.

Vega is still staring at Carmen. "Man, you're hot."

"Thanks, you're pretty cute yourself."

"Seriously, look in the mirror, Carmen. Man, your skin is perfect." Vega puts one slender finger on Carmen's stomach. "Can I?"

Carmen nods. She doesn't trust her voice right now. Vega is making her feel so strange. And it just gets better.

Vega runs her hand over Carmen's stomach. "Take off your shorts," she commands. Carmen doesn't know what the hell is going on. She slides her shorts off. Vega stares at her legs.

"Carmen, you're perfect." Vega tells her softly. "I love your skin. It's so soft and silky." Her gaze goes from Carmen's legs to her face. "If your legs are this soft, then how soft are your lips?"

"I, I don't know," Carmen stutters.

Vega's face is an inch away from hers. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," Carmen admits.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Never kissed anyone."  
Vega smiles. "I bet your lips are as soft and silky as the rest of your body."

She places a hand on Carmen's hip and uses her other hand to cup Carmen's face.

Oh my God, what's happening? Carmen thinks. But the thought barely registers as Vega's soft lips press against hers.

For a second, Carmen almost panics. Then she relaxes and kisses Vega back. She feels her friend's lips lift up into a small smile.

Suddenly, there's a knock. Vega breaks the kiss to glare at the door and smile at Carmen. "What do you want?" she growls.

"It's Hannah,"

"Come in."

Hannah walks in calmly. "Your mother wanted to know where you were."

"Hey can you ask her if Carmen can sleep over?"

Hannah raises her eyebrows at Vega. "Sure. It'll be good for us to get to know her better."

"Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem."

As soon as the door shuts, Vega locks it and advances on Carmen. "Where were we?" she purrs.

Carmen barely has time to react. Vega is already on top of her.

As she kisses Vega, Carmen thinks, Is this wrong? I've never felt this way, so I guess this has got to be right.

Soon, she forgets about everything. A moan of pleasure escapes her lips.

"You like that, baby?" Vega asks seductively. Carmen nods.

"Don't stop, Vega,"

Vega suddenly rolls off of Carmen. "I'm not sure." she says. "You see, I've never done this before. Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure, Vega. You better not stop." Vega continues.

Carmen moans again. Vega shushes her. "Sorry baby, I just need to look at the time."

"What time is it?"

"It's time to get back to what we were doing," Vega licks her lips. "We have another hour until people start coming in. So that means we can take a break, if you want."

"Don't you dare, Vega." Carmen scowls. "If you do, I won't kiss you ever again."

"Okay," Vega smiles evilly. "Better make the moment last and go even slower."

Soon Carmen is panting. "Please Vega, go faster."

"What do you mean?" Vega takes her head out from in between Carmen's legs.

"Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I see stars!" Carmen begs. "Please baby!"

Vega moans at Carmen's talk, the vibrations only adding to her pleasure. She's on the edge. She hasn't ever felt this close. "Fuck me Vega! Oh, Vega," she moans.

Suddenly, a wave of pleasure crashes over her. Carmen feels like she's about to black out. It's the best feeling in the world.

As she comes back to reality, she takes in Vega's swollen lips and feels her own flushed cheeks.

Then there's a knock. "Open up, Vega."

It's Hannah!


	6. Chapter 5

Vega watches in awe as Carmen's body shakes with pleasure. She instantly feels bad. She's using Carmen to piss her parents off. It doesn't feel like that anymore. Now she really thinks she likes Carmen. She loves the girl's tan skin. She loves the way Carmen moans her name.

There's suddenly a knock at the door. "Open up, Vega." Hannah yells.

"We have a problem." Vega says. "Give us a minute."

She quickly throws on her T-shirt and shorts, even though she's hot and bothered. She needs Carmen to fuck her. She tucks the covers around her friend.

"What are we going to do?" Carmen asks.

"You're going to pretend you're asleep and then when we get rid of Hannah, you're going to fuck me."

"Okay," Carmen closes her eyes and burrows under the covers.

Vega opens the door. "Sorry, my door was jammed." she lies.

"We need to talk." Hannah says.

"How about another time? I can't be a bad friend to Carmen."

"She's asleep." Hannah points out. "Look, I have to pack my bag. Our parents are drunk, so lock your door. They won't bother you, I don't think. I'll be back soon. Then we can talk."

"Here's a key so you can get in," Vega hands her friend the key.

As soon as Hannah's out of there, Carmen throws the covers back. "Those clothes need to go, baby."

Vega shivers. She needs her release.

"Now Vega, you've been a very bad girl." Carmen whispers. "So here's a rule: No touching."

Vega's eyes widen. "Please don't."

"You made me wait, now I'll make you wait." Carmen smirks. "Don't you love revenge?"

"Please, Carmen, I need you. I need you to fuck me."

"I don't think so," Carmen slowly kisses Vega, who tries to deepen the kiss. Carmen glares at her.

"No." She says, causing Vega to whimper. "When you try to rush me, it makes me want to go slower."

Carmen finally trails kisses down Vega's neck and bites and sucks, leaving her mark. Vega moans.

"You like that, don't you?" Carmen moves down and straddles Vega's hips. She plays with her friend's breasts, making Vega moan.

"Carmen, just fuck me."

"No, you aren't ready yet." Carmen smiles and then begins to suck Vega's nipple. She gasps and moans.

The throbbing in Vega's sex does nothing but get worse as Carmen continues her assault on her breasts. She has never needed anything more than she needs Carmen's fingers inside of her. All she can do is moan.

"Please, Carmen! Stop! I need you inside of me!" Vega cries.

"Not yet, baby," Carmen plants kisses on the inside of Vega's thighs and slowly works her way up. She slides a finger into Vega's wet sex, then pulls it out.

"I think I'll wait." she smiles.

"Please," Vega pants.

"Please what?" Carmen asks.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me!"

Carmen inserts two fingers in and begins pumping. Vega moans. "Harder, Carmen!"

Suddenly, just as Vega is at her climax, she pulls out.

"No, Carmen!" Vega practically shouts. "Not now!"

"I don't think you're liking it that much." Carmen sighs. "Better just give up now."

"No Carmen! Please! Please," she whispers.

"Okay," Carmen spreads Vega's legs and begins pleasuring her friend orally, licking and sucking.

"Oh my God, Carmen!" Vega moans. She's being pushed over the edge as Carmen inserts her fingers again.

Just then, the door opens and Hannah walks in. She stares right into Vega's eyes. The guilt overrides the pleasure, so Vega tears her gaze from Hannah to Carmen as her orgasm takes over and her body stiffens.

Vega snuggles into Carmen, who hasn't seen Hannah yet, for protection. Suddenly, Carmen's body stiffens and Vega knows she saw Hannah.

She forces her eyes upwards, toward her best friend. There's that look again. That look of disappointment and those frowning eyes.

Finally, Hannah speaks. "Carmen, go take a shower. Vega's bathroom is right there." She points toward the door. Carmen guiltily walks out of the room.

As soon as the shower turns on, Hannah changes from calm, to upset. "What have you done?"

"Um, I, I..." Vega stands up, not caring that she doesn't have anything to cover herself up.

"Let me tell you what you did, Vega. You take this innocent, clueless girl and you seduce her and then you fuck her. What's next, you ask her out, fuck her a couple more times and then dump her all for your own stupid revenge and own selfish needs?"

"No, I, I kind of liked it."

"Of course you liked it, Vega! You're supposed to like it! What matters is that you probably crushed this girl."

"I asked her if she was ready," Vega mutters.

"I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about your whole relationship. It's wrong, it's just wrong, Vega. And don't think I couldn't hear you when your door was 'jammed' either."

"I'm sorry."

"You lied to me, your best friend, Vega. And you took advantage of Carmen!"

The shower suddenly stops. Hannah whispers, "Just look at your body. Now go shower."

Vega looks down at her body. It's covered in hickeys and all of Carmen's marks. She suddenly wants to cry.

"But I do like you, Carmen. As more than a friend." she says to herself.

Once she's in the shower, Vega starts to cry. She won't let Carmen think anything is wrong and won't give Hannah the satisfaction.

When Vega gets out of the shower, she notices the sheets on her bed have been changed and Carmen's sleeping. Hannah has her eyes closed, but she knows the sheets are Hannah's way of making her feel better - erasing all the evidence.

Vega shuts the light off and throws her towel on the floor. She doesn't bother to get dressed, just slides into bed beside Carmen.

She wraps her arms around Carmen's body and buries her head in her shoulder. Vega has never felt so damn guilty in her life. She feels the tears coming on and closes her eyes, but they still leak out.

Carmen rolls over. "What wrong, Vega?" she whispers.

"I'm sorry," Vega cries. "It was wrong. I never should have kissed you. I took advantage."

"Shh, it's okay." Carmen kisses Vega softly. "I don't regret it."

"Me neither, but Hannah isn't happy with me."

"Don't worry about it, Vega. Nobody else has to know." Carmen tells her. "Now try to catch some sleep."

Vega falls asleep snuggled up in Carmen's embrace.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Hannah's Plan

Hannah wakes up early and immediately begins packing her bag. She is so angry at Vega. She knew this plan would backfire and both girls would get hurt.

"What the plan?" Hannah asked Vega.

"This is the perfect plan." Vega grins. "See, Tori Harris and my mother never really got along; they were always fighting in high school. Everyone thinks they're friends now, but I know Mom. She holds grudges."

"So?" Hannah tapped her foot impatiently.

"So my mom and dad both told me they just want me to be happy. They don't care anyone in our family is gay or straight. But since Mom doesn't look Tori, it'll piss her off if I go out with one of Tori's daughters. This, in turn, will make Mom seem like an evil hypocrite who lied to her husband and doesn't support her poor daughter."

"But you don't like girls?" Hannah half says, half asks.

"I don't, so I'll break up with her once Mom seems like a hypocrite. I'll tell her I feel we would make better friends."

"Vega, you can't do that!" Hannah gasped.

"What, it's perfectly legal," her friend shrugged.

"Vega, we're best friends and best friends don't let best friends do stuff like this."

"Come on, Hannah, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not!" Hannah sighed. "I've stood with you for all your pranks and your revenge on your parents, siblings and enemies. Some of the stuff you do is mean and awful, but I don't say anything, do I?"

"So how is this different?" Vega asked

"This is cruel. You don't even know her, how could you do this? You're going to crush her, use her and make her feel like dirt."

"She won't mind," Vega frowned. "She has complete control."

Complete control, bullshit. Hannah frowns again. She should have convinced Vega not to do it, but now it's too late.

I can't believe she slept with Carmen! Hannah rages quietly to herself. It's obvious that Carmen's shy and sweet. Vega had to have done something to convince her!

Hannah really didn't mind Vega's plan at first. It was very smart and sneaky, much like Vega herself. But it did seem kind of mean...

Of course, Hannah didn't expect Carmen and Vega would have the same "feelings" for each other. This only makes Vega's plan easier. It makes Hannah's harder.

All Hannah wants is to get through the "breakup" quickly and painlessly for Carmen. A few tears on Vega's part would satisfy her. But now it's impossible, since Vega had to ruin it all and sleep with someone she doesn't even like.

Now this plan is very mean. It's heartless and cruel of Vega. Hannah knows Vega feels guilty, but that doesn't change things.

Hannah slings her bag over her shoulder. She almost runs into Molly and Carly, who are outside of Vega's bedroom.

"What are you two doing?" Hannah asks, shaking the two awake.

"We heard strange noises and then shouting." Molly smiles innocently.

Hannah mentally slaps herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course Molly won't know or understand about that kind of stuff. And Hannah doesn't want to give her The Talk anyways.

"We were watching a movie and Vega and I got mad at the ending," she lies carefully.

Carly shakes her head. "No, you weren't. You were yelling something about Carmen and the 'noise' was something totally different."

"Look, kid, I don't feel like telling you your sister's secrets, or mine, or Vega's. So why don't you two go to bed and forget about it."

"Come on, Hannah, tell me," Molly whines.

"Ask Vega; it's not my business." Hannah replies.

"Can you help me make pancakes?" Molly then asks, giving Hannah a pout and puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Hannah sighs. "But you're cleaning up the mess."

#+#

Ten minutes and a huge mess later, Molly and Carly are eating pancakes and Hannah is scrubbing pancake batter off of the ceiling.

"I fucking hate cleaning," Hannah mutters.

"Wow, there's pancake batter on the ceiling," Molly says.

"No?" Hannah says sarcastically.

"There is; you're scrubbing it off!" Molly grins.

Hannah sighs. What a nice way to spend a Sunday morning (note the sarcasm). She's cleaning up another mess.

"Wait, how did the party end?" Hannah asks Carly.

"Our parents all went into the family room to catch up and said we were staying over. My mom and Molly's mom got into a fight."

"Where's Cat?" Hannah asks.

"Who's Cat?" Carly says.

"My, Jayson and Maddy's mother."

"Oh, she went home."

"With Jayson and Maddy?"  
"I don't think so."

Great, now she can spend the rest of the morning with these kids.

"I want to go to the beach!" Molly claps her hands.

"I don't have a car." Hannah says, smiling.

"You look happy," Carly points out.

"Well, I'm not." Hannah catches herself.

After breakfast and the mess, Carly pulls Hannah aside. "What were they really doing?"

"Look, kid, you seem pretty educated. Take a wild guess."

"Come on, just tell me! I won't tell Carmen you told me."

"How about you and Molly ask Carmen or Vega."

"That's boring."

"Well, I don't care. I'm not talking to you about what they were doing last night."

"Only because you thought it was wrong," Carly mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"You think what Carmen and Vega did last night was wrong, Hannah. Just listen to yourself. I asked you and you were like, 'Ask Carmen or Vega' all bitterly. You think what they did was wrong."

"Kid, if you knew the full story, you'd agree with me."

"How about you tell me the full story."

"Not happening," Hannah turns away.

"We'll see about that," Carly walks toward Molly and whispers something in her friend's ear. Molly nods and they run upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Hannah feels a little worried now. "They aren't going to tell you two what happened last night!"

"We don't need them to!" Molly giggles.

"Oh, Christ, save me!" Hannah runs after them. This cannot be good...


	8. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AN: I'm skipping ahead 2 weeks and there are some things to note**

**1. Vega still hasn't told Carmen the truth**

**2. Molly and Carly are close to finding the truth, but Hannah is distracting them and slowing them down**

**3. Vega and Carmen's parents don't know they're "dating" yet**

**4. Hannah and Vega are still best friends**

Chapter 7: Keep Quiet and There Will be No Regrets

Vega loves Carmen's room. The dark blue and light gray of the walls appeal almost as much to her as the fact that they're soundproof. Or maybe that's just because half the time they're moaning and don't have to worry about parents or siblings barging in. But either way, Vega loves Carmen's room.

However, Carmen is very worried about her younger sister.

Carly and Molly have been acting very strange to Vega, too. They've been especially snoopy and that scares Vega. A lot.

Carmen asked Vega out the day after they first slept together. Vega, of course, said yes. She still feels guilty that she was going to use Carmen, but the guilt has faded now that she isn't faking her love for her girlfriend.

It's a Friday night and Vega, Molly and Zach are sleeping over at the Harris's house. Carmen and Vega's parents are going out tonight and won't be back until late. So Carmen's responsible sister, Cameron, is going to "look after" the younger teens and Carlos.

Tonight, Vega wants to take advantage of those soundproof walls. Again.

She kisses Carmen softly and pushes her down. Carmen flips them over so she's on top. "No baby, I want to try something new."

After she slept with Vega two weeks ago, Carmen asked Gina for advice. Gina was good at giving advice and told Carmen to just ask Vega out. And Vega had said yes.

Carmen smiles at the memory, then slowly takes Vega's shirt and bra off. Then she slides her girlfriend's shorts and panties down her long legs and tosses them into the pile of clothes.

"Lie down and stay still, or I will torture you tonight," Carmen threatens. Vega nods so fast, her head almost falls off.

Carmen ties rope to Vega's wrists and ankles, binding her to the bed. Vega stares at her girlfriend intensely. "You don't trust me not to move, do you?"

"Nope," Carmen pops her p cheerfully. "Not at all, baby."

"What kind of relationship is this - oh," Vega moans as Carmen sucks and bites her neck, leaving a mark.

"I'm in charge in this relationship," Carmen runs her hands over Vega's body like Vega did to her two weeks ago.

"Please baby," Vega tries to fight her girlfriend, but Carmen stops her.

"The less you fight, the better it's going to be." Carmen kisses Vega's cheek.

She slowly makes her way down and then licks Vega's sex. "Oh, you're so wet, you naughty girl."

"Carmen," Vega moans.

"Vega," Carmen moans back, turning Vega on even more.

"I need you."

"I hear that every thirty seconds." Carmen smiles. "Not good enough."

"You're so mean - oh God," Vega moans as Carmen slips a finger into her dripping sex.

"This is sweet revenge for making me wait the first time." Carmen pumps in and out irregularly, succeeding in annoying the hell out of her girlfriend.

"I love you, Carmen." Vega gasps. "Please."

Carmen stops suddenly and kisses Vega. "I love you, too."

She then inserts two fingers and pushes them in and out.

"Carmen," Vega moans her lover's name over and over again. It turns Carmen on and she pumps harder and faster, just making Vega moan louder. "Fuck, Carmen!"

Suddenly, Vega's body stiffens as her orgasm takes control. Carmen watches her girlfriend's face screw up and kisses her.

Vega smiles at the post-orgasm feeling. "It's your turn, now." she grins.

"Vega, don't you dare. If you go slow, I won't fuck you for a week."

Vega's evil smirk disappears. "Not fair."

"I'm in charge," Carmen smirks back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bigger than you."

"So?"

"So I'm in charge."

"But that's not fair."

"Jesus, just fuck me, Vega."

Vega pulls at the ropes. "I can't."

"Use your tongue." Carmen throws her clothes into a pile next to Vega's and then sits on top of her girlfriend.

Vega's tongue darts in and out of Carmen's sex as she get more aroused. Carmen moans in response as Vega sucks and licks.

"Faster, baby, I'm so close!" she commands and her nails dig into Vega's shoulder. Vega's tongue flicks in and out and then hits that perfect spot inside of Carmen. Her body stiffens and she cums. Vega keeps licking the spot and then she orgasms a second time only a minute later.

Exhausted, Carmen slumps down beside Vega.

"Baby, can you untie me now?" Vega asks. Carmen grunts and quickly unties Vega, who immediately begins running her hands over Carmen's tan skin.

"I love your skin," Vega whispers. "I love it almost as much as I love you."

"I love your expression when you orgasm," Carmen tells her. "Your face screws up and you look so cute."

"I'm not cute!" Vega protests.

"You're adorable," Carmen grins. "You're so little."

"You're so tall."

"No..."

Vega reaches for Carmen's phone. "Smile, baby." Click.

"I'm setting this to your background and sending it to me." Vega says.

Carmen takes her phone and looks at the picture. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Vega lays her head of Carmen's chest and falls asleep.

Carmen watches her girlfriend sleep for an hour and then gets bored. She slips a finger into Vega's sex and starts pumping.

Vega wakes up with a moan. "Carmen, I'm tired."

"I don't care." she inserts a second finger.

"Two can play this game." Vega thrusts two fingers into Carmen, who abruptly pulls out.

"Did I give you permission?"

"Whatever," Vega ignores her girlfriend, who smacks her ass. "Ow! Carmen!"

"What, did that hurt?" Carmen grins devilishly. "You're going to lick and suck until I cum and then we'll see about you."

Vega's tongue dances around inside Carmen, who tries not to cum, but fails. "Easy," Vega smiles.

"You're going to regret that so much." Carmen straddles Vega and kisses her. Vega opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, but Carmen doesn't. And that's only the start...

#+#

Twenty minutes later, Vega is crying. She is so wet and needs a release. Carmen gives her nothing, just sucks her nipple and occasionally slips a finger into Vega's sex, then pulls it out.

"I'm sorry!" Vega gasps and moans as Carmen continues the assault on her breasts. "I'm sorry baby, I'll do anything!" she cries. "Just please fuck me!"

Carmen cocks her head. "Anything?"

"Anything; I need you inside me."

"We'll see about 'anything' tomorrow." Carmen squeezes Vega's ass, making her gasp. "Now, about that release..."

It takes only a few licks before Vega cums harder than she ever has before. She feels faint, then her head hits the bed as she blacks out.

This scares Carmen half to death. She shakes her girlfriend. "Vega, wake up!"

"What?" Vega asks.

"You blacked out."

"But I'm fine now." Vega intertwines her legs with Carmen's.

"You still owe me a huge favor..." Carmen kisses Vega's hair.


	9. Chapter 8

**This was going to be a two-part chapter, but I got lazy. So here's a two-in-one for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Make New Friends, but Keep the Old

Carmen and Vega convince Tori to drive them to the mall. She tells them to meet her in the food court in two hours.

Vega takes Carmen's soft hand in hers. "Come on!"

"I'm in charge. This is part of of your 'anything' for me. What size do you wear?"

"Fourteen."

"Isn't that huge?"

"Fourteen kids! It has to be slim for jeans!"

Carmen bursts out laughing. "You're fifteen and can't even shop for women's clothes, you're so tiny!"

"Am not! Women's clothes just falls down and makes me look like a twig!"

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Look at your background," Vega mutters.

"Other than you."

"My clothing size is part of me."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, size fourteen slim and all."

"Don't make fun of my body!" Vega frowns, then whispers. "Or you won't be seeing it."

Carmen raises her eyebrows. "Can you fit into zero or extra small?"

"Depends. It has to be pretty small, especially around the waist."

"Come on," Carmen drags Vega into some clothing store. "I saw this T-shirt with the star Vega on it."

"Who's buying?"

"Me; I haven't bought anything in six months."

"But Carmen!"

"But nothing, Vega."

Vega scowls. "I have plenty of clothes that actually fit me."

"You know," Carmen ignores her girlfriend. "We can probably shrink this stuff in the dryer if we turn the heat way up."

"Why bother?" Vega throws her hands up. "Mom usually says I'm eleven to store employees and takes me to Old Navy!"

Carmen is laughing so hard, she can barely stand. "What section, the toddlers?"

"Up until I was seven!" Vega glares. "And when I was eight, I was a size six!"

"Where'd you get your shortness from? Your parents, Zach and Molly are all tall."

"Well, I got the skinny, small genes from my grandmother on my father's side!"

"I think your tininess just makes you even cuter."

"Because you could probably find me some frilly pink dress meant for a six-year-old." Vega pouts.

"No, that's more Molly's style."

"How about you look for that shirt?"

"Okay," Carmen gets the smallest size for the Vega shirt and makes Vega hold a pair of super-skinny jean shorts and a sparkly pink belt. She picks out a shiny black leather belt for herself.

"Why do you get the good belt and I get the belt that screams, 'six!'?"

"Because you could be mistaken for six." Carmen pays for the clothes and then checks her watch. "We have an hour left."

They walk into Old Navy and Carmen spots a pink jacket. "I think this is your size, Vega."

"Mean!" Vega exclaims, then checks the time, grinning at the picture of her and Carmen. "We need to meet your mom in ten minutes."

"Okay," Carmen puts the jacket down and they walk to the food court. Tori is waiting for them and they go home.

Surprisingly, Tori drops them off at home and whispers something to Carmen, who nods. She then drives off.

"What was that?" Vega asks.

"I'm not sure, now let's go up to my room." Carmen winks and Vega runs upstairs and jumps onto the bed.

"Oh no, it's not time for bed, yet," Carmen whispers and pulls Vega's shirt and pants off. Vega can feel herself getting wet and Carmen notices.

"I told you, it's not time for bed. But I picked up a present for you yesterday in case you needed it today." Carmen slides Vega's panties off and pulls out a box and opens it. There is something pink, with four straps attached.

"I love it," Vega smiles a fake smile. "What is it?"

"It's something to help you. Now hold still and spread your legs." One strap goes around Vega's waist, one around each of her legs and the last in between them. It's kind of uncomfortable, but Vega doesn't want to hurt Carmen's feelings.

"What? I'm confused?"

"Shh, you'll see. Now hold still." she puts Vega's new shirt and shorts on, then secures the belt around her waist.

"Your present is waterproof. It doesn't come off, hear me?"

"Yes, Carmen."

Vega loves the way Carmen dominates her. The way Carmen can make her do anything. All the new things Carmen is showing her. Vega used to be trouble. She was a mini Jade in the making. But now it's different, with Carmen here.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Carmen grabs Vega's hand and rushes downstairs. Before she presses the button to open the door, she picks Vega up and wraps her girlfriend's legs around her waist, then kisses her. Carmen leans against the door, pushing the button purposely with her shoulder so she doesn't break the kiss.

Vega is too busy to see the girl walk in, but Carmen opens an eye and knows who it is. She ignores her friend and continues kissing Vega.

The girl gets tired of this quickly and taps Carmen's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Gina!" Carmen fakes surprise.

"I know you're faking." Gina says seriously, but then smiles. "Is this Vega?"

"Well, who else would it be?" Carmen asks. "Come on, let's go up to my room."

Carmen doesn't let Vega down, even though she struggles. Gina smiles at Vega and raises her eyebrows at Carmen. "Do you do this to her all the time?"

"No, I had to make a deal with Carmen last night." Vega pouts.

"For what?" Gina asks.

"For her release after I teased her for half an hour." Carmen smirks.

"She's mean." Vega frowns.

"If you had asked permission before you touched me, this wouldn't have happened."

"I was trying to sleep and you didn't want me to!"

"You were the one who kissed me first."

"Hours ago! I blacked out because of your stupid teasing!"

"Okay, now you've made me seem like the bad guy." Carmen glares playfully. Gina rolls her eyes.

"She's one cruel critter, isn't she?"  
"Yep!" Vega is taking an instant liking to Gina.

Unfortunately, Carmen isn't in the mood for that. She presses a button on her phone and pulls the strength bar on the app up and down.

Vega screams. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Gina looks confused. "I didn't see anything."

"Must have imagined it." Vega relaxes, then screams again as something vibrates against her most sensitive area.

"Are you okay?" Gina asks.

"It's Carmen!" Vega leaps at her girlfriend, who just turns the vibrations up. Vega moans, then puts a hand over her mouth.

Gina looks at the pair. "Carmen, let me see your phone."

"Okay," Carmen tosses the phone to Gina.

Gina looks at the strength bar on the app and moves it up and down. Vega moans. "Stop!"

"I'm turning it off." Gina turns it down to nothing and Vega relaxes. Then Carmen drags her finger across the screen.

Vega tenses up. "Carmen!"

"Guess what?" Carmen grins. "Here's your 'anything' for me."

"Please don't!" Vega pants. "You said, we had to wait, till bedtime."

"Changed my mind." Carmen shrugs and turns to Gina. "Enjoy the show. Merry Christmas from me and Vega."

Gina looks shocked, then turns toward Vega. "You okay with this?" she asks Vega.

"I really don't care." Vega pants and moans. "Just fuck me, Carmen!"

"Watch her face when she cums." Carmen tells Gina, who turns away. Carmen then turns to Vega. "Look, isn't this nice? Gina can watch me pay you back for last night."

"Please stop teasing!" Vega cries. "I need you!"

Carmen slowly takes of Vega's shirt and bra, then begins to kiss her slowly. She trails kisses down her girlfriend's neck and then latches onto one of her nipples. She swirls her tongue and it while her other hand traces the shape of her other breast.

The vibrator beats against Vega even harder, it seems, as her sex throbs painfully. She needs Carmen inside of her, once again.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Carmen asks.

Vega moans. "Ye-yes,"

"What do you want? Just tell me; I'll give to do you."

"Pl-please, please fuck me!" Vega cries out and moans as Carmen slides her pants off and then stops.

"I think you need something else."

Vega shakes her head. "N-no!"

"Yes," Carmen tosses her shirt and pants into a pile, then slowly unclasps her bra. Vega reaches up, and then Carmen backs away.

"Bad girl!" She throws her bra onto the floor and then pushes Vega up so she's sitting. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson."

"No I don't!" Vega exclaims.

"Okay." Carmen sits on her girlfriend's lap and gives her a lap-dance.

"Okay, okay! I won't even touch you without permission!" Vega pleads after a minute.

"Thank you. I forgive you." Carmen smiles. "Just make me cum."

Vega asks, "Can I touch you?"

"No shit!" Vega slowly rubs Carmen's most sensitive spot and then inserts three fingers, making her gasp.

"Harder," she commands as Vega begins to pump. She moans and pants as Vega's fingers fly in and out of her.

Her orgasm takes over a minute later and she forgets about everything, except Vega. A wave of pleasure crashes over her.

"Thanks, baby. Now it's your turn."

Carmen can see how on edge Vega is. She inserts a finger and moves it super-slowly. Vega's hips buck up in response.

"Please, you promised!" Vega moans.

"If you say so," Carmen goes harder and faster than she ever has.

"Carmen!" Vega moans. "Fuck, Carmen!"

Her girlfriend's body stiffens as she cums. Carmen's eyes are glued on her girlfriend's contorted face.

"That, that was amazing," Vega tries to catch her breath and lays on top of Carmen, sucking and playing with her girlfriend's nipples.

Just then, Vega's phone rings.

"Gina, can you get that?" Carmen asks, breathlessly. She moans as Vega's tongue works its magic on her breasts and fingers slowly thrust in and out.

"Sure," Gina tears her gaze from her friends and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Hannah, can I talk to Vega?"

"She's kind of -"

"Busy fucking or being fucked by Carmen? Yeah, I thought so. I don't know what they would do without soundproof walls."

"They're pretty noisy."

"Well, tell them I'm coming over and I have the key to their room."

"Will do."

"Thanks, bye."

Gina turns to Carmen and Vega. "Guys?" They ignore her.

"Guys!" They hear her, but don't respond.

"I'm going to open your door!" They lift their heads up.

"What?" Vega asks. Carmen just moans.

"Get your fingers out of your girlfriend; Hannah's coming over and she says she has a key to get in."

Carmen sighs. "I'll do you in the shower," she says to Vega, then turns to Gina. "Call Hannah on Vega's phone, her password is 2276. Tell her to pack her bag and not to bother changing the sheets on our bed."

Gina calls Hannah up as she hears more moaning from the shower. "Carmen says to pack your bag and not to bother changing the sheets on her bed."

"Oh, great, do they ever take a day off?" Hannah groans. "Unless you want to be up all night, hot and bothered because they turn you on with their fucking, sleep in the guest room. I can't stay in there for more than a minute listening to them. It's great that they like each other, but nobody needs to hear it."

"Do they ever go out on a date?" Gina asks.

"Sometimes, but they usually cut it short so they can get home and fuck. You know, the first night they met, I walked in on them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was so mad at Vega. And the worst part is, their little sisters heard them going at it and are trying to figure it out. Stupid kids. Don't they know if they hear moaning, they should get away real fast?"

"Do they even know Vega and Carmen are girlfriends?"

"Nope and that's the way those two feel it should be."

"Well, hurry up, the moaning from the shower is getting louder."

"Oh, Jesus. Be there in five." Hannah hangs up.

Gina frowns. She needs to have a talk with Carmen about fucking her girlfriend in front of her...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: A One-of-a-Kind Gift

Hannah groans softly to herself. Vega's birthday party (her actual birthday is in December) is coming up and she can't find a good present for her.

Vega is a hard person to buy a present for. She doesn't really want anything, as far as Hannah knows, except for Carmen.

That's it! Hannah will give Vega her girlfriend for a birthday present. Vega is always complaining about how Carmen is always in charge.

Hannah has to admit she was wrong about Vega and Carmen. They surprisingly worked out, even though they haven't told their parents yet.

But Hannah isn't concerned with Vega. It's getting Carmen on board that she's worried about.

Even though it's risky, Hannah decides to play it by ear. She will get Carmen the night of Vega's party...

#+#

The party is supposed to start at five. Hannah figures that she can grab Vega at six.

Carmen is helping set up. She has tied her last balloon when Hannah says, "I need some help from you."

"Okay," Carmen follows Hannah into Vega's room.

"Lie down on the bed," Hannah commands.

Carmen lies down and then Hannah puts her plan into action. She tapes duct tape over Carmen's mouth and ties rope to Carmen's wrists and ankles so her arms and legs are spread out like she's making a snow angel.

Hannah is good with knots. "Don't make a sound," she threatens Carmen. "I'm going to undress you so you're ready for Vega, okay?"

Carmen nods and Hannah slides her pants and panties down her legs, then re-ties the rope. She does the same thing for Carmen's shirt and just cuts her bra off with a pair of Vega's scissors.

While Hannah takes Carmen's bra off, her hand accidentally touches Carmen's breast. Carmen's hips buck at the touch.

Just then Vega walks in. She stops and stares.

"Happy birthday!" Hannah says.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Vega asks.

"She's your birthday present." Hannah replies.

"How'd you know what I wanted?" Vega grins. "But you know, it's missing something."

"What?" Hannah sighs.

"I need something to taunt her with." Suddenly, Vega gets an evil look in her eyes and looks at Hannah. "Something, or someone."

Hannah shakes her head fast. "I'm not even into girls!" she protests.

"Well, guess I won't have a good birthday present." Vega shrugs.

"Okay, fine!" Hannah caves. She's kind of curious to see if the sex is as good as Carmen and Vega act like it is, anyways.

"I'll go slow," Vega promises and then walks over to Carmen, taking the duct tape off of her mouth.

Carmen instantly speaks. "No, Vega, I'm doing Hannah first. She touched me and she's never touched you." Hannah feels more like a prize that the couple is fighting over than a person.

Vega scowls at Hannah. "What?!"

"It was an accident!" Hannah protests.

"Still," Carmen interjects, "she touched me first. Now untie these ropes so I can do Hannah."

Vega shakes her head. "No, it's my birthday and I say you can stay tied up." She turns to Hannah. "I have to go greet the guests. You can tease her."

Hannah is unsure of herself. She flicks imaginary dust off of Carmen's shoulder when the girl leans over and kisses her.

"Untie me, Hannah, and I'll show you what to do." Carmen murmurs against her lips.

As if in a trance, Hannah unties Carmen, who immediately pounces on her and undresses her, before tying her up.

Hannah is uncomfortable laying there in front of her friend with her legs spread like this.

But then Carmen begins to work her magic. She kisses Hannah softly before working her way down, tracing the shape of Hannah's breast and then sucking, making Hannah gasp in pleasure.

Carmen continues and then bites down, making Hannah moan.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Hannah nods frantically. She's so turned on.

As Carmen continues to work her way down, Hannah's moans get louder.

"No," Hannah moans as Carmen touches everywhere except the spot Hannah needs her.

Finally, Carmen quits teasing and puts her head between Hannah's legs. Hannah moans as Carmen's tongue darts in and out of her.

Then, Carmem just stops. Hannah gasps, "Please!"

"Please what?" Carmen grins.

Hannah hesitates before saying, "Please just fuck me!"

"If you want," Carmen inserts two fingers and begins thrusting. Hannah moans.

"Fuck Carmen!" It doesn't take long for Hannah to reach her climax.

Carmen smiles, satisfied, and unties Hannah, who instantly frowns and pulls the other girl onto the bed, binding her.

"Don't tease, Hannah," Carmen moans as Hannah sucks and bites her neck, leaving a nice sized mark.

"You teased me," Hannah remembers once, Vega told her that Carmen hates when you pretend you don't know what you're talking about.

"Hmm, wonder what this'll make you do," Hannah smiles at Carmen and slowly as possible, dives her tongue into Carmen's dripping sex, causing her to moan.

"Nah, you don't like that, do you?" Hannah says, making Carmen glare at her.

"Guess someone won't be getting anything tonight," Hannah touches Carmen's breast again, this time, on purpose. She slowly builds up confidence as she sucks it, making Carmen moan loudly.

Finally, Hannah knows what Vega talks about when she goes on about Carmen's skin. It is perfect and soft. She runs her hand over Carmen's perfectly, natural tan skin.

Goosebumps form where Hannah's hand just was and Carmen shivers. Hannah likes the effect she has on Carmen.

"Please, Hannah," Carmen begs softly. "Please baby; I need your tongue inside me again."

Hannah remembers some of the expressions Carmen and Vega use with each other, and picks the one they use most often. "You're not ready."

"Yes, I am, Hannah! Please!" Carmen moans as Hannah kisses her stomach. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Hannah asks. Carmen realizes her mistake and shakes her head.

"No, but I'll repay you."

"And how - " Hannah bites Carmen's pulse point, making her shudder. "- will you do that?"

"I'll fuck you first," Carmen offers. "That's what me and Vega do."

"How? I can't untie you."

"Just sit on top of me." Carmen sighs. "Hold onto my shoulders."

Hannah is nervous as she climbs on top of Carmen. "Like this - oh," she moans as she feels Carmen's tongue against her most sensitive area. "Fuck, Carmen!" She grips the tanned girl's shoulders. It doesn't take much to get Hannah to cum and Carmen kisses her so she can taste herself.

"I'll repay the favor," Hannah winks and thrusts two fingers inside Carmen, who immediately begins moaning.

#+#

It's eight o'clock when Hannah wakes up. She's laying on top of Vega and Carmen's head is resting on her stomach.

She wiggles away and grabs her bag, then heads into the bathroom to shower. She's just about to get in when she spots a car in the driveway...

**AN I am doing 4 parts, including this one about Vega and Carmen (and sometimes Hannah), another one about the trouble Hannah and Jayson get into, one about Zach, Cameron and Maddy and a last one that focuses on all of my OCs. If you have a request, just review or PM me!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Caught

Carmen and Vega wake up together. Something is wrong; they can feel it. Hannah's gone, but the shower's going, so it can't be her.

Vega suddenly feels Carmen tense up and follows her girlfriend's gaze. She meets her parents' sharp looks and sees Carly smirking and Molly, who definitely was not expecting to see this. Her brown eyes are wide with shock.

Her father awkwardly leaves and grabs Molly's arm, dragging her away. Carly follows.

However, Jade doesn't leave. She stalks over and throws the sheets off that are covering Carmen and Vega's bodies.

"So much trouble." Is all Jade says, then she tells Vega, "Your girlfriend can get out of here, right now. And if you don't break up with her, you'll find yourself out on the street."

Carmen quickly throws her shirt and shorts on and then leaves. Vega grabs her own clothes and puts them on, following her girlfriend.

Just as Carmen is about to leave, Beck stops her. "Carmen, you don't have to leave. You and Vega should go back upstairs. Feel free to stay here anytime, since you can't get Vega pregnant." Suddenly, his warm smile fades. "I'll go deal with Jade."

Beck and Jade pass Carmen and Vega. Jade glares evilly at the pair. Vega and Carmen get into Vega's room and they lock the door.

Carmen collapses on the bed and starts crying. Vega rubs her back soothingly. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Your parents hate me!" Carmen sobs. "And what if they kick you out because of me?"

"You saw my dad; he's totally supportive of us. Don't worry, Carm." Vega grins and instantly begins throwing her clothes back onto the floor.

Carmen stops her, but Vega says, "It feels more natural. Try it."

When Carmen doesn't move, Vega quietly slides her shorts and T-shirt off of her body. "See, doesn't that feel better?" Carmen shakes her head, tears still falling.

"Okay, how about we take a shower as soon as Hannah gets out?" Vega asks. Carmen shrugs and Vega takes it as a yes.

Hannah comes out fully dressed and her eyes instantly widen as she sees Carmen. Vega mouths, Mom is pissed at me.

What about Beck? Hannah mouths back.

He's supportive. Vega turns and takes Carmen's hand, leading her into the shower. Once the water is running, Carmen collapses into Vega and sobs loudly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Vega rubs Carmen's back. "I love you, Carm. My mom can't force me to stop seeing you."

This only causes Carmen to cry harder.

Vega takes a bottle of shampoo and rubs it into her girlfriend's long, dark hair. She then rubs cleans her body with her favorite bar of soap.

After twenty minutes, Vega and Carmen get out. Vega gets her girlfriend some clothes (Carmen has a draw of clothes at Vega's house and Vega has a draw of clothes at Carmen's house) and then Carmen speaks.

"I can't do this," she whispers. "I can't do this to you, Vega."

Vega can't believe her ears. "Carm..." she reaches out.

Her girlfriend pulls back. "I can't let this happen to you."

"No! Carmen, I love you!"

"It's over," Carmen begins to walk away.

"No!" Vega flings herself at Carmen and kisses her hard.

As much as Carmen wants to kiss her lover back, she forces herself to turn away and leave. It's for her own good. Carmen thinks and tries not to look back.

#+#

Vega buries her face in her pillow and cries. Hannah walks over and sits down next to her best friend. "I'm so sorry."

That just makes Vega cry harder. "What, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, honey." Hannah sighs. "Nothing at all."

Suddenly, Vega looks up. "Make me forget, Hannah. Just for the night."

Hannah shakes her head. "It'll make you feel worse, Vega."

Vega ignores her and begins kissing her friend. Hannah doesn't kiss back. "Stop, Vega."

"Please, Hannah," Vega pleads, tears falling. "I need someone to love me, just for the night."

"You have the wrong person - oh," Hannah moans as Vega begins to suck her neck. "Vega," she pants between moans. "Stop."

"You know you want to." Vega grins devilishly as she slips Hannah's shirt off. Hannah moans as Vega shoves her hand down her pants and lets her fingers rest there.

"Vega, stop." Hannah says firmly. Vega ignores her and inserts her fingers.

Hannah gives into the pleasure for a second, and then abruptly pushes Vega away. "I said, no. I'm going home."

She doesn't go home. Instead, she walks next door and rings the doorbell. Cameron answers the door and mouths, "In her room" to Hannah and continues her phone conversation. "No, Zach, I don't! Shut up!"

Carmen opens the door when she knocks and pulls her in.

"Look, I need to know someone loves me!" Carmen begs. "Please, Hannah, you're my best friend."

"You know, your girlfriend, excuse me, ex-girlfriend said the exact same thing to me."

"Come on, Han, I know you want it," Carmen rubs Hannah's sex through her jeans. "Baby, you're already wet."

"That's because of Vega! If you want to fuck someone, she's right next door."

"I can't." Carmen stares sadly at the carpet.

"Why not?" Hannah asks, curiously.

"I'll tell you - if you love me tonight."

Hannah considers. She is hot and bothered, and she does want to know why Carmen broke up with Vega, but it's so... wrong.

"But it's slutty," Hannah protests.

"You've already fucked me once," Carmen points out. "And then, I guess, I'll talk to you."

"Fine, but no teasing," Hannah gives in. She'll get off, find out what's bugging Carmen and help Vega get back together with her, so Hannah doesn't become either of their personal fuck-buddies.

Carmen smiles. "That's more like it. Now, guests first."

Hannah allows Carmen to kiss her, but scowls as soon as she gets out a sharp pair of scissors.

Snip. Snip. There goes her shirt. Snip. Her bra is useless.

Carmen doesn't bother to cut her shorts, just tosses them aside and cuts her underwear off with one last snip. Hannah wants to cover herself from Carmen's intense gaze.

"No teasing?" Carmen asks.

"Just fuck me," Hannah groans as Carmen's skilled fingers circle her clit. "Carmen!"

"What?" Carmen grins. "You like that?"

"Okay, that's teasing. I'm going." Hannah is halfway out the door when Carmen grabs her and shoves her onto the bed.

"You're here until you cum." Her change in attitude scares Hannah, who nods.

"That's better," Carmen spreads Hannah's legs and feels her dripping sex. "You're so wet."

"Carmen," Hannah warns.

"Okay." Fingers fly and moans fill the air. Finally Hannah cums, satisfying her friend.

After her orgasmic feeling fades, Hannah turns to Carmen. "Why?"

"Her parents caught us." Carmen takes a deep breath. "She was so sweet and loving. I felt so selfish. Her father supports us, but not her mom. I don't want to cause problems for her. I love her."

Hannah opens her mouth and can't help the words that tumble out. "The first night, Vega fucked you only because you're Tori's daughter and she wanted to piss her mother off. You know, fuck the daughter of your parent's sworn enemy."

"I'm glad I broke up with her, then!" Carmen scowls. "She was using me all along!"

"No," Hannah shakes her head. "From the second she touched you, she fell in love. Couldn't you see it when I caught you?"

"But didn't she use me?"

"It wasn't like that and isn't. It probably was for, what? The first ten minutes?"

Carmen sniffs. "She, she really loves me?"

"Yes, so call her up and invite her over."

"Thanks Hannah!" Carmen hugs her friend hard, making her moan. "Sorry, don't have time to fool around; got to call my girlfriend!"

Hannah smiles, then scowls. "Now I've got to take a cold shower."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Starting Over

Carmen can't believe it. She's been sitting here for hours and still can't believe it. Vega didn't even like her in the beginning? She didn't want to overreact when Hannah told her, so she pretended everything was okay. Now, she's pissed. She can't believe Vega would do that to her.

She takes out her blue PearPhone and calls Vega, who answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, Vega, it's Carmen. We need to talk."

"Okay. Do you want to come over here?"

"No, you can come over to my house."

"Okay, Carm, be there in five."

"Yeah, love you -" Carmen stops. Vega isn't her girlfriend anymore. "Sorry. Bye."

Just as Carmen finishes cleaning up her room, there's a knock on her door. "Come in," Carmen turns.

Vega walks in. "Hi,"

"Sit." Carmen doesn't like to beat around the bush, so she gets right down to business. "Hannah told me something."

Vega sucks in a breath. "I'm sorry, okay? I really do like you, and I liked you almost right from the start. I don't believe in love at first sight, but, I don't know, you were special. And I couldn't help it. I fell for you. I know I took advantage. I'm really sorry."

Carmen shakes her head. "I guess it was good that we broke up, then. I can't go out with someone who will take advantage of me."

"No!" Vega cries. "I love you! Please, just give me another chance!"

"I, I don't know." Carmen wants nothing more than to comfort Vega, who's silently crying, but she has to stay strong. What Vega did was wrong and she can't just forgive her.

"Carmen," Vega sobs. "I love you!"

Suddenly, Carmen has a great idea. "Look, Vega, I think we can fix this. But we have to take it slow. That means no sex for a couple of months. Let's get to know each other better, go out on a few dates, break it to our parents and make our relationship stronger so this doesn't happen again."

Vega leans over and hugs Carmen. "Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you for not giving up on us."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Carmen asks. Vega lifts her head.

"I'd love that, Carm."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five-thirty."

"Sure. What should I wear?"

"I'm going to wear a casual sundress and flip-flops. Definitely wear the flip-flops, or some sandals."

"Okay, see you at five-thirty," Carmen smiles to herself.

It's two-thirty now. Carmen looks through her dresses and finally finds the perfect one. It's a sleeveless white one that has a black belt. The dress comes to an inch above her knees.

By five, Carmen's hair is slightly wavy and she's brushed on a little makeup. She puts on her dress and white flip-flops, then makes her way to the garage.

Carmen and Cameron look alike. Cameron is seventeen, however, and Carmen will turn sixteen in September. So Carmen asks her older sister if she can borrow her car.

"You mean, that awesome black convertible I got for my birthday?" Cameron asks, in disbelief.

"Please, we look practically identical!" Carmen begs.

Cameron looks around to see if their parents are watching and then fishes out her wallet and slips her license to Carmen. "Make sure my car is out at least until tomorrow." she smiles. "I'm going to see a movie with Zach tonight and I don't want Mom or Dad calling."

"Thanks, Cam!" Carmen grins.

"No prob, just don't speed. Wait!" Cameron stops. "You know how to drive, right?"

"Dad taught me last year."

"Good," Cameron nods. "Take good care of my baby."

"I will," Carmen takes the license and puts it in her wallet, then grabs the keys from the hook in the kitchen.

She slowly backs out of the four-car garage and pulls up in front of Vega's house at five twenty-five.

Vega appears in the door a moment later. She's wearing a short, mint-green dress with brown flip-flops. Carmen leans over and pushes the door open for her.

"Hey," she says.

"Where are we going?" Vega asks, smiling.

"That's a surprise," Carmen winks and kisses Vega's cheek.

They drive for forty-five minutes, taking I-110 South of out Los Angeles and then merging onto I-105 West. Vega watches with wide eyes. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see," Carmen takes CA-1 south and then turns into a huge, packed parking lot. She takes Vega's hand and walks her to a restaurant near the beach.

A waitress is waiting for them as they push open the door. "Table for two?" she asks, smiling.

"Yes, please," Carmen smiles back and the waitress shows them to a pretty table overlooking the beach.

"What can I get you for drinks?" she asks.

"I'll have a diet Coke please," Carmen says.

"Sprite with no ice, thanks," Vega's hand slowly traces the edge of Carmen's dress as the waitress walks away.

Carmen smiles pleasantly and takes Vega's hand, pushing it away from her body. Vega pouts and Carmen takes her hand. "We're taking it slow, remember?"

"Sorry," Vega brushes a stray lock of hair away from Carmen's face.

"It's okay," Carmen says as a different waiter puts down their drinks. Vega can't help noticing that the waiter is staring at Carmen's chest.

She grabs her girlfriend's hand protectively. Carmen rubs her clenched fists soothingly. "Here are your menus, ladies," the waiter pulls a napkin and pen from his pocket. "And here's my number, sweet thing," he says to Carmen.

Vega can feel the anger rise up in her. "Excuse me," she says through gritted teeth, "that is my girlfriend who you're talking to."

The waiter laughs. "Come on, you're way too hot to be a dyke," he says to Carmen. "Just try a real man for the night."

"I'm not interested," Carmen frowns at him.

"Come on, your 'girlfriend'-" he puts air quotations around girlfriend, "- can't be a dyke either. She and you are way too hot."

Vega struggles not to sock the guy in the face. "Call me or my girlfriend a dyke again and you'll find yourself in the hospital."

"Suit yourself," the guy shrugs. Vega looks at his nametag that reads Duane.

She stands up. "I would like to see the manager."

"Um, sorry, no can do." Duane is looking a lot more nervous now.

"Okay," Vega flags down the first waitress they saw. "Excuse me, I need to speak with the manager."

"Of course," she says. "Right away."

Duane is gone by the time the manager comes. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, your waiter Duane is insulting me and my girlfriend." Vega glares in the direction he went.

"I'm so sorry," the manager looks embarrassed. "I'll see that he gets fired. Can I fix this by giving you two free meals?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Carmen says.

Carmen sighs. "I'm sorry, Vega. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Doesn't matter," Vega lies. She hates people like that, who judge her and Carmen without even knowing them.

They finish their meals and then go for a walk on the beach. The best part of it is far out, where they can be alone.

Carmen stops suddenly. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

Vega blinks back tears and gazes out over the endless stretch of sand and water. She knows if she says anything, her voice will crack. I will not ruin this for Carmen.

"Vega," Carmen puts a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I hate people judging us!" Vega bursts out. "I hate the way that guy talked to us and how he just didn't care! And my mom..." her voice cracks. "My mom hates me because of something I can't help." She can't help the tears that fall. "Why does she hate me?"

Carmen wraps her arms around Vega, who cries into her shoulder. "Astra, please don't cry. Your mom doesn't hate you."

"I'm sorry," Vega wiggles away from Carmen. "I didn't mean to ruin our date."

"You didn't ruin it," Carmen tucks a stray strand of hair behind Vega's ear. "We're all alone. Talk to me."

"I love you," Vega says and hesitates. "I really do, but... well, Mom is homophobic. She and Dad fight about that all the time. That's why I didn't want to tell them. I knew it would drive them even more apart. I tried to hide it. I even had a boyfriend, but I didn't feel the same spark and I dumped him. So then you came around and damn. You're beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

"Lo siento - I'm sorry." Carmen says. "I didn't mean to turn your madre against you. Mi mamá es muy comprensiva."

"I love when you speak Spanish," Vega smiles, forgetting about her problems. "It sounds so pretty."

"Come on, Astra," Carmen offers Vega a hand. "Let's go home."

As they're walking, Vega realizes something. "What did you call me?"

"When?"

"You said, 'Come on, something' before I got up."

"Oh, was it Astra?"

"Yes."

"It's just a Spanish nickname,"

"What is it?"

"The translation comes out weird because it's not a real Spanish word. Astro means star, but it's masculine. So I replaced the 'o' with an 'a' to make it feminine. I chose it because you're my little star, Vega."

"Oh," They walk a bit more before Vega breaks the silence. "Can you stay over tonight?"

"Remember, we're taking it slow," Carmen reminds her.

"No, it's... oh never mind,"

"What?"

Vega's cheeks turn red. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Carmen frowns. "Tell me, Astra."

"I want you to sing to me in Spanish." Vega's cheeks turn tomato red.

Carmen grins. "Okay. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes," Vega squeaks out, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Astra." Carmen smiles. "I have to call Cameron to tell her that her car is in your driveway, though."

When they get to the car, Carmen flips her phone out. "Hola Cam, it's me. Your car is going to be parked in the Olivers' driveway tonight if you want to get it. Gracias y buenas noches."

Carmen puts a Spanish CD in and sings along to it all the way home. Vega watches her girlfriend the whole way back.

"You are going to audition for Hollywood Arts, right?" Vega asks.

"Nope," Carmen says matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Vega asks sadly.

"Because I already did - and got in!" Carmen grins.

"Yay!" They stop at a red light and Vega leans over and kisses Carmen. When they break apart and Carmen starts driving again, Vega says, "I hope we're in the same classes."

"We are," Carmen tells her. "The guidance counselor says I need someone to show me around and mis padres recommended you."

"This is great!" Vega says.

She and Carmen talk about school a bit longer and then the conversation drifts into a relaxed silence.

When they get to Vega's house, Carmen puts her arm around Vega, who's so tired she's stumbling.

"You need to take a shower and get into some pyjamas." Carmen tells Vega.

"Okay, you can shower first," Vega says. "I'll get some of your clothes."

Carmen takes her dress off and steps under the warm spray of the shower. She tries to hurry, so she doesn't keep Vega waiting.

When she gets out, she sees that her girlfriend is half asleep on the floor. "Astra!" Carmen sings.

"Help me," Vega says. Carmen pulls her up and pushes her toward the bathroom. "Do I have to shower?"

"Yes, you said I have to shower every night because it's gross not to. Not that I didn't shower every night before."

"Help me." Vega pouts. She's tired and just wants to skip it.

Carmen unzips the dress and tosses it into Vega's hamper. She unhooks Vega's bra and pulls down her panties. "Good?"

"No, I don't want to go in alone."

Carmen rolls her eyes and throws her towel down. She pushes Vega into the shower and starts shampooing her girlfriend's hair.

Once the shower is off, Vega walks out of her bathroom and sits on her bed, without drying off or putting her clothes on.

Carmen is dressed when she comes out and rolls her eyes at Vega again. "You're a pain," she says and walks into the bathroom for a towel, then dries her girlfriend off. "Which PJs?"

"None?" Vega smiles hopefully.

"Okay, you can wear the plaid bottoms with the T-shirt I bought you."

"No, my shirts are too rough and new." Vega walks over to the drawer full of Carmen's clothes and holds up a green one. "How about this shirt?"

"Whatever you want, mi amor," Carmen says.

Vega walks over. "What does that mean?"

"My love," Carmen smiles.

"Can you sing now?" Vega asks with her sweetest smile.

"Sure." Carmen says and slides into bed next to Vega. She sits up and begins to sing one of her favorite songs.

"Hace más de tres años vive

así, Imaginaba ser siempre feliz. Tras su

sonrisa esconde un mundo gris, El duro infierno

que la hace sentir.

Cuando empezó, ella se lo perdonó,

Era el amor refugio de dolor. Y así, sin

más, una y otra vez, Maquíllate,

ellos te pueden ver.

Tras un rostro sin luz, Hay un alma sin paz, Con

heridas que no curarán. Y escapando en sus

sueños de la realidad, Ella vuela como un

ángel.

Aquella tarde no fue la peor, Pero al mirar tus

ojos comprendió, No merecías una de aquí.

Tras un rostro sin luz, Hay un alma sin paz, Con

heridas que no curarán. Y escapando en sus

sueños de la realidad, Ella vuela como un

ángel.

Hace unos meses por allí paso. Tras la

ventana un hombre la miró, Aquel que un

día supo herir su ser. Hoy solamente es

sombra del ayer.

Tras un rostro sin luz, Hay un alma sin paz, Con

heridas que no curarán. Y escapando en sus

sueños de la realidad, Ella vuela como un

ángel."

When Carmen finishes her song, she sees her girlfriend lying next to her, fast asleep.

AN The song Carmen sang is Como un Ángel by Marta Sanchez. It's a cover of Martina McBride's Concrete Angel.

Chapter 11 - Starting Over

Carmen can't believe it. She's been sitting here for hours and still can't believe it. Vega didn't even like her in the beginning? She didn't want to overreact when Hannah told her, so she pretended everything was okay. Now, she's pissed. She can't believe Vega would do that to her.

She takes out her blue PearPhone and calls Vega, who answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, Vega, it's Carmen. We need to talk."

"Okay. Do you want to come over here?"

"No, you can come over to my house."

"Okay, Carm, be there in five."

"Yeah, love you -" Carmen stops. Vega isn't her girlfriend anymore. "Sorry. Bye."

Just as Carmen finishes cleaning up her room, there's a knock on her door. "Come in," Carmen turns.

Vega walks in. "Hi,"

"Sit." Carmen doesn't like to beat around the bush, so she gets right down to business. "Hannah told me something."

Vega sucks in a breath. "I'm sorry, okay? I really do like you, and I liked you almost right from the start. I don't believe in love at first sight, but, I don't know, you were special. And I couldn't help it. I fell for you. I know I took advantage. I'm really sorry."

Carmen shakes her head. "I guess it was good that we broke up, then. I can't go out with someone who will take advantage of me."

"No!" Vega cries. "I love you! Please, just give me another chance!"

"I, I don't know." Carmen wants nothing more than to comfort Vega, who's silently crying, but she has to stay strong. What Vega did was wrong and she can't just forgive her.

"Carmen," Vega sobs. "I love you!"

Suddenly, Carmen has a great idea. "Look, Vega, I think we can fix this. But we have to take it slow. That means no sex for a couple of months. Let's get to know each other better, go out on a few dates, break it to our parents and make our relationship stronger so this doesn't happen again."

Vega leans over and hugs Carmen. "Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you for not giving up on us."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Carmen asks. Vega lifts her head.

"I'd love that, Carm."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five-thirty."

"Sure. What should I wear?"

"I'm going to wear a casual sundress and flip-flops. Definitely wear the flip-flops, or some sandals."

"Okay, see you at five-thirty," Carmen smiles to herself.

It's two-thirty now. Carmen looks through her dresses and finally finds the perfect one. It's a sleeveless white one that has a black belt. The dress comes to an inch above her knees.

By five, Carmen's hair is slightly wavy and she's brushed on a little makeup. She puts on her dress and white flip-flops, then makes her way to the garage.

Carmen and Cameron look alike. Cameron is seventeen, however, and Carmen will turn sixteen in September. So Carmen asks her older sister if she can borrow her car.

"You mean, that awesome black convertible I got for my birthday?" Cameron asks, in disbelief.

"Please, we look practically identical!" Carmen begs.

Cameron looks around to see if their parents are watching and then fishes out her wallet and slips her license to Carmen. "Make sure my car is out at least until tomorrow." she smiles. "I'm going to see a movie with Zach tonight and I don't want Mom or Dad calling."

"Thanks, Cam!" Carmen grins.

"No prob, just don't speed. Wait!" Cameron stops. "You know how to drive, right?"

"Dad taught me last year."

"Good," Cameron nods. "Take good care of my baby."

"I will," Carmen takes the license and puts it in her wallet, then grabs the keys from the hook in the kitchen.

She slowly backs out of the four-car garage and pulls up in front of Vega's house at five twenty-five.

Vega appears in the door a moment later. She's wearing a short, mint-green dress with brown flip-flops. Carmen leans over and pushes the door open for her.

"Hey," she says.

"Where are we going?" Vega asks, smiling.

"That's a surprise," Carmen winks and kisses Vega's cheek.

They drive for forty-five minutes, taking I-110 South of out Los Angeles and then merging onto I-105 West. Vega watches with wide eyes. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see," Carmen takes CA-1 south and then turns into a huge, packed parking lot. She takes Vega's hand and walks her to a restaurant near the beach.

A waitress is waiting for them as they push open the door. "Table for two?" she asks, smiling.

"Yes, please," Carmen smiles back and the waitress shows them to a pretty table overlooking the beach.

"What can I get you for drinks?" she asks.

"I'll have a diet Coke please," Carmen says.

"Sprite with no ice, thanks," Vega's hand slowly traces the edge of Carmen's dress as the waitress walks away.

Carmen smiles pleasantly and takes Vega's hand, pushing it away from her body. Vega pouts and Carmen takes her hand. "We're taking it slow, remember?"

"Sorry," Vega brushes a stray lock of hair away from Carmen's face.

"It's okay," Carmen says as a different waiter puts down their drinks. Vega can't help noticing that the waiter is staring at Carmen's chest.

She grabs her girlfriend's hand protectively. Carmen rubs her clenched fists soothingly. "Here are your menus, ladies," the waiter pulls a napkin and pen from his pocket. "And here's my number, sweet thing," he says to Carmen.

Vega can feel the anger rise up in her. "Excuse me," she says through gritted teeth, "that is my girlfriend who you're talking to."

The waiter laughs. "Come on, you're way too hot to be a dyke," he says to Carmen. "Just try a real man for the night."

"I'm not interested," Carmen frowns at him.

"Come on, your 'girlfriend'-" he puts air quotations around girlfriend, "- can't be a dyke either. She and you are way too hot."

Vega struggles not to sock the guy in the face. "Call me or my girlfriend a dyke again and you'll find yourself in the hospital."

"Suit yourself," the guy shrugs. Vega looks at his nametag that reads Duane.

She stands up. "I would like to see the manager."

"Um, sorry, no can do." Duane is looking a lot more nervous now.

"Okay," Vega flags down the first waitress they saw. "Excuse me, I need to speak with the manager."

"Of course," she says. "Right away."

Duane is gone by the time the manager comes. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, your waiter Duane is insulting me and my girlfriend." Vega glares in the direction he went.

"I'm so sorry," the manager looks embarrassed. "I'll see that he gets fired. Can I fix this by giving you two free meals?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Carmen says.

Carmen sighs. "I'm sorry, Vega. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Doesn't matter," Vega lies. She hates people like that, who judge her and Carmen without even knowing them.

They finish their meals and then go for a walk on the beach. The best part of it is far out, where they can be alone.

Carmen stops suddenly. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

Vega blinks back tears and gazes out over the endless stretch of sand and water. She knows if she says anything, her voice will crack. I will not ruin this for Carmen.

"Vega," Carmen puts a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I hate people judging us!" Vega bursts out. "I hate the way that guy talked to us and how he just didn't care! And my mom..." her voice cracks. "My mom hates me because of something I can't help." She can't help the tears that fall. "Why does she hate me?"

Carmen wraps her arms around Vega, who cries into her shoulder. "Astra, please don't cry. Your mom doesn't hate you."

"I'm sorry," Vega wiggles away from Carmen. "I didn't mean to ruin our date."

"You didn't ruin it," Carmen tucks a stray strand of hair behind Vega's ear. "We're all alone. Talk to me."

"I love you," Vega says and hesitates. "I really do, but... well, Mom is homophobic. She and Dad fight about that all the time. That's why I didn't want to tell them. I knew it would drive them even more apart. I tried to hide it. I even had a boyfriend, but I didn't feel the same spark and I dumped him. So then you came around and damn. You're beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

"Lo siento - I'm sorry." Carmen says. "I didn't mean to turn your madre against you. Mi mamá es muy comprensiva."

"I love when you speak Spanish," Vega smiles, forgetting about her problems. "It sounds so pretty."

"Come on, Astra," Carmen offers Vega a hand. "Let's go home."

As they're walking, Vega realizes something. "What did you call me?"

"When?"

"You said, 'Come on, something' before I got up."

"Oh, was it Astra?"

"Yes."

"It's just a Spanish nickname,"

"What is it?"

"The translation comes out weird because it's not a real Spanish word. Astro means star, but it's masculine. So I replaced the 'o' with an 'a' to make it feminine. I chose it because you're my little star, Vega."

"Oh," They walk a bit more before Vega breaks the silence. "Can you stay over tonight?"

"Remember, we're taking it slow," Carmen reminds her.

"No, it's... oh never mind,"

"What?"

Vega's cheeks turn red. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Carmen frowns. "Tell me, Astra."

"I want you to sing to me in Spanish." Vega's cheeks turn tomato red.

Carmen grins. "Okay. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes," Vega squeaks out, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Astra." Carmen smiles. "I have to call Cameron to tell her that her car is in your driveway, though."

When they get to the car, Carmen flips her phone out. "Hola Cam, it's me. Your car is going to be parked in the Olivers' driveway tonight if you want to get it. Gracias y buenas noches."

Carmen puts a Spanish CD in and sings along to it all the way home. Vega watches her girlfriend the whole way back.

"You are going to audition for Hollywood Arts, right?" Vega asks.

"Nope," Carmen says matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Vega asks sadly.

"Because I already did - and got in!" Carmen grins.

"Yay!" They stop at a red light and Vega leans over and kisses Carmen. When they break apart and Carmen starts driving again, Vega says, "I hope we're in the same classes."

"We are," Carmen tells her. "The guidance counselor says I need someone to show me around and mis padres recommended you."

"This is great!" Vega says.

She and Carmen talk about school a bit longer and then the conversation drifts into a relaxed silence.

When they get to Vega's house, Carmen puts her arm around Vega, who's so tired she's stumbling.

"You need to take a shower and get into some pyjamas." Carmen tells Vega.

"Okay, you can shower first," Vega says. "I'll get some of your clothes."

Carmen takes her dress off and steps under the warm spray of the shower. She tries to hurry, so she doesn't keep Vega waiting.

When she gets out, she sees that her girlfriend is half asleep on the floor. "Astra!" Carmen sings.

"Help me," Vega says. Carmen pulls her up and pushes her toward the bathroom. "Do I have to shower?"

"Yes, you said I have to shower every night because it's gross not to. Not that I didn't shower every night before."

"Help me." Vega pouts. She's tired and just wants to skip it.

Carmen unzips the dress and tosses it into Vega's hamper. She unhooks Vega's bra and pulls down her panties. "Good?"

"No, I don't want to go in alone."

Carmen rolls her eyes and throws her towel down. She pushes Vega into the shower and starts shampooing her girlfriend's hair.

Once the shower is off, Vega walks out of her bathroom and sits on her bed, without drying off or putting her clothes on.

Carmen is dressed when she comes out and rolls her eyes at Vega again. "You're a pain," she says and walks into the bathroom for a towel, then dries her girlfriend off. "Which PJs?"

"None?" Vega smiles hopefully.

"Okay, you can wear the plaid bottoms with the T-shirt I bought you."

"No, my shirts are too rough and new." Vega walks over to the drawer full of Carmen's clothes and holds up a green one. "How about this shirt?"

"Whatever you want, mi amor," Carmen says.

Vega walks over. "What does that mean?"

"My love," Carmen smiles.

"Can you sing now?" Vega asks with her sweetest smile.

"Sure." Carmen says and slides into bed next to Vega. She sits up and begins to sing one of her favorite songs.

"_Hace más de tres años vive_

_así, Imaginaba ser siempre feliz. Tras su_

_sonrisa esconde un mundo gris, El duro infierno_

_que la hace sentir._

_Cuando empezó, ella se lo perdonó,_

_Era el amor refugio de dolor. Y así, sin_

_más, una y otra vez, Maquíllate,_

_ellos te pueden ver._

_Tras un rostro sin luz, Hay un alma sin paz, Con_

_heridas que no curarán. Y escapando en sus_

_sueños de la realidad, Ella vuela como un_

_ángel._

_Aquella tarde no fue la peor, Pero al mirar tus_

_ojos comprendió, No merecías una de aquí._

_Tras un rostro sin luz, Hay un alma sin paz, Con_

_heridas que no curarán. Y escapando en sus_

_sueños de la realidad, Ella vuela como un_

_ángel._

_Hace unos meses por allí paso. Tras la_

_ventana un hombre la miró, Aquel que un_

_día supo herir su ser. Hoy solamente es_

_sombra del ayer._

_Tras un rostro sin luz, Hay un alma sin paz, Con_

_heridas que no curarán. Y escapando en sus_

_sueños de la realidad, Ella vuela como un_

_ángel_."

When Carmen finishes her song, she sees her girlfriend lying next to her, fast asleep.

**AN The song Carmen sang is Como un Ángel by Marta Sanchez. It's a cover of Martina McBride's Concrete Angel.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - As Long as You're Happy

Vega groans and stretches. She doesn't know why she woke up, but it wasn't Carmen.

"Carmen," Vega hisses. Her girlfriend doesn't even stir. This kind of annoys Vega, but she is tired, so she just uses Carmen as a pillow.

She's almost asleep when she hears a bang from under the bed. Both she and Carmen jump awake.

"What was that?" Carmen asks.

"I don't know," Vega leans down and looks under her bed. She spots Molly and Carly, who both have guilty looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Carmen says, leaning over the side of the bed.

Molly cracks. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you guys up!"

"Get out, Carly," Carmen glares at her sister.

"No," Carly says simply. "Unless, of course, you two want us to tell."

Vega pales. "What do you mean?"

Carly holds her hand out and Molly gives her a picture. It's a picture of Carmen and Vega kissing the day Gina came.

"Carly Harris," Carmen glares. "Where did you get this?"

"Mom and Dad's security cameras come in much handy." Carly gives her older sister an evil smirk.

Molly looks up innocently. "We just wanted to figure out what the funny noises you guys made were. And Carly won't tell me what you were doing."

"Honey, how about you go home and ask Zach?" Vega dodges the question.

"Okay!" Molly jumps up and down. "Come on Carly!"

Carly smirks one last time. "You don't want this to get out, do you, Carmen? I would suggest that you try to keep me happy- or else."

And with that, she pulls Molly out of the room.

"We have to tell my parents," Carmen says.

Vega gulps. "Okay,"

Carmen pulls her phone out. "Hey Mama, can you and Papa come home tonight? I need to tell you guys something important." She pauses. "No Mama, I'm not pregnant. Don't worry. It's not bad."

She hangs up. "Six-thirty for dinner, Astra."

"What if they kick you out?" Vega swallows hard.

"They're supportive, Astra. Don't worry."

Vega tries not to worry, but she can't help it. What if Carmen's parents are like her mother and she gets Carmen into huge trouble?

Fortunately, Carmen realizes how stressed out Vega is. "Babe, come on, I have a surprise for you." She wasn't planning on surprising Vega today, but she's so stressed...

Carmen grabs Vega's hand. "It's not that far; we can walk."

"What is it?" Vega asks excitedly. "Is it... I don't know."

"You'll love it," Carmen promises before she knocks on the door of a nice-looking beige house with a large yard. "Now close your eyes."

Vega obeys. Then a lady answers. When she sees Carmen, she smiles. "Oh, hello dear. Come right in."

Carmen leads Vega in. "Sit down, Astra,"

The lady asks, "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yep, this is Vega Oliver. Astra, you can open your eyes."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Vega says and shakes hands with the lady.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson, but everyone calls me Mrs. J, Vega. Now, Carmen here tells me she has a surprise for you."

"Yeah, she won't tell me," Vega pouts.

Mrs. J smiles. "Follow me and watch your step."

Vega and Carmen follow Mrs. J into the backyard. There, in the fenced-in backyard, are five beagle puppies.

"Surprise!" Carmen grins.

"Oh my God," Vega bends down and the puppies all run toward her. One puppy in particular seems to take a liking to her and Carmen. It won't leave them alone.

"You like this one, Astra?" Carmen asks.

"Yeah, it's cute." Vega strokes the puppy's ears. It lets out a contented sigh. "Why?"  
Carmen punches Vega's arm. "It's for you, silly!"

"Really?" Vega asks, disbelievingly.

"Do you want it?" Carmen asks.

"Yes! Thank you!" Vega hugs Carmen. "Man, I love you."

Carmen turns to Mrs. J and asks, "Is this one sold yet?"

"Does he have a collar?"

"No,"

"Okay, then just let me put a collar on her. Remember, you have the purple one."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You two got the only girl in the litter."

Vega is so excited. "How old is she?"

"6 weeks. They're ready at 8 weeks."

Carmen smiles. "Come on, Astra, we have to get ready for dinner."

Vega's grin disappears. "Your parents are going to hate me,"

"You're not that bad, are you?"

"17 detentions, lunch detention given out everyday, sometimes twice a day and they threatened to expel me."

"You don't seem like trouble to me," Carmen grabs Vega's hand. "You're sweet, considerate and I love being around you."

"Well, I'm known for my reputation as the worst kid in school."

"I'll be in your classes this year, so you're going to have to be good," Carmen tells her girlfriend.

"Do we have to tell your parents?" Vega asks, hopefully.

"Yes. It's going to sound better coming from me than Carly."

Vega sighs. Carmen kisses the top of her head. "Don't worry, Astra, they aren't at all like your mother."

"But what if they hate you? Then we'd have to break up or live on the streets."

Carmen rolls her eyes. "My parents love me. They would never throw me out on the streets. And your dad wouldn't let your mom throw you on the streets. Even if I did get kicked out, he would let me live with you. At least, that's what he told me."

"When?" Vega asks. "He never told me."

"After your mom flipped out."

"Oh," They walk in silence. Vega wants to cry. She hates thinking about her mother. She just can't believe that her own mother, the woman who she's known her whole life, wants to kick her out, just because she and Carmen are together.

"I'm sorry, Astra," Carmen realizes the mistake of bring Jade up. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's okay," Vega says, even though the hurt still burns a hole in her.

#+#

In what seems like five minutes, Vega is ringing the Harris's doorbell. She has a simple black skirt and an emerald-green shirt on. Carmen answers the door.

"Hi Vega," she says loudly and then whispers, "You didn't have to get this dressed up, Astra. And loosen up. You look so scared."

"I am scared," Vega whispers back. "What if they hate me?"

"They won't." Carmen whispers.

Vega follows her girlfriend into a very formal dining room. It has a white tablecloth, fancy silverware and china plates.

"Mama and Papa, this is Vega," Carmen says. "Vega, this is mi mama, Tori Harris y mi papa, Andre Harris."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Harris." Vega shakes their hands.

"You can just call us Tori and Andre," Mrs. Harris tells Vega, then turns to her husband. "Right, Andre?"

"Yep." he smiles at Vega. "Now Carmen, what are we here for? To meet your friend?"

"Well, actually," Carmen grabs Vega's hand. "You're here to meet my girlfriend."  
Tori grins. "Oh, that's great, Carmen!"

"You be careful with my daughter. Hurt her and I'll hurt you." Andre says.

"Yes sir," Vega says. "I will treat your daughter like she's made of glass."

"Just kidding!" Andre laughs and then turns to his daughter. "She's a keeper, Carm. Just keep the... noise... down."

Tori stares at her husband in disbelief. Carmen's face is bright red and Vega looks like she wants to hide under the table. Andre just laughs at them.

"Okay, Vega and I are going to go upstairs." Carmen says.

As they leave, Andre laughs to Tori, "Did you see their faces? Man, I love embarrassing our kids!"

"Andre, you embarrassed that poor girl half to death!" Tori scolds. "She must have been worried enough, the poor thing! And your teasing must have freaked her out!"

Carmen yawns. "I'm tired. You want to hit the sack?"

"Showers first," Vega smirks. Carmen groans.

"I hate that stupid rule."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Happy Ending - For Now

It's been two weeks since Carmen told her parents about her and Vega. To her surprise, her father took a liking to Vega. He offered her an opportunity to record the song she and Carmen wrote together and helped them out a ton.

Today's the day they record it. Vega's so excited. She can't wait. The song is going to sound so cool!

The songwriting had started a couple days after Vega met Carmen's parents, when her own mother came home.

_Jade walked through the door, where she saw Vega and Carmen talking. "Hey! Didn't I tell you to dump her?"_

_Vega gulped. "Dad says that it's fine. And remember, you said you didn't care if I liked girl._

_"Well, guess what? I lied. So dump her."_

_Beck came downstairs. "Jade, we did agree that it doesn't matter if our kids are gay or straight, remember?"_

_"Too bad. I'm going back on that."_

_Through all hours of the night, Beck and Jade shouted at each other. Molly and Zach asked Carmen and Vega if they wanted to play Monopoly, like every other time their parents had a fight._

_Vega said yes and they decided to play in the den. They always had played in the den, because it was the perfect spot, where they could hear the fight, but they had to listen._

_Zach got the game out from under his bed, Molly got the soda from the basement, Carmen made popcorn and Vega threw potato chips into a bowl. Then they were ready to play._

_Molly said, "Are you and Carmen going to be a team, Vega?"_

_"Yep," Carmen grinned and ruffled Molly's hair._

_They played Monopoly and Molly won. Well, mostly because Zach, Carmen and Vega were listening to the fight._

_After the third game, Molly had to pee because of all the soda she had drank. As soon as she was gone, Zach said, "I don't get it."_

_"What?" Vega asked._

_"Why Mom and Dad are getting so worked up about you and Carmen. I mean, didn't they promise that it was okay if you weren't straight?"_

_"Mom lied." Vega said flatly._

_"Look, Vega, I totally support you guys, but don't go around telling people about you. I mean, Hannah and Jayson are okay. It's not like they're going to judge you. But people are mean. So be careful."_

_"Okay," Vega whispered and Carmen stroked her hair reassuringly._

_"They can't take away our love," she whispered to Vega._

_Later that night, neither of them could sleep. Finally, Vega switched on the light and got out a piece of paper. She wrote: Hurt, used, done. FInished forever. Stare at the ground, 50 feet below. How easy it would be, just to jump. Then you see me. You pull me back, say it's not worth it, tell me there's hope._

_And then Carmen added bits in and then they talked. They made it into a song. A beautiful, sad song._

It hadn't taken long for Carmen and Vega to show it to Andre. He was impressed and said they should record it in his recording studio. And here they are.

"Hey y'all." Andre says. "Come on in. We've got a song to record!"

The lyrics were there, but the song was just vocals. Andre wanted them to record the vocals, so he could put music to it.

Their song, Spiraling Up, goes like this:

Vega: Hurt, used, done

Finished forever

Stare at the ground, fifty feet below

How easy it would be, just to jump

Then you see me

You pull me back, say it's not worth it, tell me there's hope

Both: I was spiraling down, out of control

Then you picked me up

Showed me where to go

Yeah, you showed me how to love

Now I'm still spiraling, but I'm spiraling up

Spiraling with you up towards the love

Carmen: Found you on the bridge

Looking way down

I was searching for someone to heal the pain

Made you come with me, brought you to my place

And you stayed

Now I got your heart in my hands

We ignore the stares

But you ask, why do they glare

Both: I was spiraling down, out of control

Then you picked me up

Showed me where to go

Yeah, you showed me how to love

Now I'm still spiraling, but I'm spiraling up

Spiraling with you up towards the love

Carmen: I've been waiting for you all my life

Vega: They tell me it's wrong, but you're my light

Both: One day they won't judge

They'll see us for us

I was spiraling down, out of control

Then you picked me up

Showed me where to go

Yeah, you showed me how to love

Now I'm still spiraling, but I'm spiraling up

Spiraling with you up towards the love

We're spiraling up

Andre whistles. "That was great, you two. I think that the piano would suit this. You should sing this at Hollywood Arts."

"I can play piano," Vega offers.

"Too bad there isn't a guitar part," Carmen frowns.

"Look, Muchacha, guitar would ruin the sadness in it." Andre says. "But, I guess you could throw in some simple chords during the chorus, since that's the uplift of the song."

"We should," Vega says.

"Then I'll write a guitar part," Andre smiles. "Thanks for letting me write the music. I love the song."

"Thanks for helping us out," Vega says and Carmen nods.  
"Thanks, Papa," Carmen grins.

#+#

Carmen and Vega's next stop is Mrs. J's house, to pick up Vega's new puppy. They ring the doorbell.

"Carmen and Vega, what a surprise," Mrs. J smiles. "Are you here to pick up Shiloh?"

Vega has named her beagle puppy Shiloh, since she's reminded of the beagle in the Shiloh trilogy.

"Yep!" Vega skips in and is surprised to see Shiloh waiting for her. The beagle jumps all over her excitedly.

"How did you know we were coming?" Vega asks as Shiloh covers her with doggy kisses.

"A little bird told me." Mrs. J glances at Carmen.

Vega gasps dramatically. "Your so mean, Carmen! You never told me!"

"Surprise," Carmen smirks.

As they're walking home, Carmen says, "I think everything turned out alright. It's a happy ending."

"A happy ending," Vega agrees. "For now."

"I'll take it!" Carmen grins and kisses Vega softly, then interlaces their hands.

Please review and tell me what you think. And remember, I'm still looking for OCs for the next few parts of this fic.


End file.
